Fable: A Hero's Life
by Gamerof1458
Summary: Ever since my home burned and my family was killed, I thought for sure life was over. Yet, that day when I became a hero rebuilt my hope in life and soon I embarked for my future revenage. Oc's plus added original missions!
1. Chapter 1: A Hero is Born!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable

Well, I really am a big fan of the game and got really thinking about a good story. Hope this is okay at least.

* * *

_Heroes……what exactly is a hero? I've been told countless times a hero can commit only the greatest of deeds to benefit humankind. Others say a hero commits the worst crimes known to man. I always dreamed of being a hero. Sometimes I would be a knight in shining white armor. Other times I would be a merciless killer that wouldn't give a shit about spilling your blood._

_But in truth, I would always have a dream where I would embark on a journey through the world, seeing the sights and killing fearsome enemies, hunting for something._

_This is my story._

* * *

A young boy awakens from peaceful slumber. He stretches his limbs, before walking out into the beautiful sun. The boy looks around his home, feeling content with his life. Suddenly, a voice reached the boy's ears. The little male hurried over to the source, his father.

'Good morning my son today is your sister's birthday. I hope you got her a gift this time, and didn't forget like last year.

'Yes father. But my gold pieces have been lost courtesy of that stubborn bully in town.'

'Well then, this may be a good chance to help teach you about good and bad. For every good deed you do in Oakvale, I'll give you a gold coin. I heard there's a merchant in town today so buy your gift from him.'

'Thank you father'

The little boy scurried away, running around town asking for odd jobs. He found the merchant and managed to figure the price and found himself happy to have the exact amount matching his deeds.

_

* * *

_

Well, it was during that first day did I really think about my choices. Should I help the wife find her husband, beat up the bully, and watch the man's barrels? Or should I accept the man's bribe money (and tell his wife anyway), beat up the cowering boy, and smash all the man's barrels?

_I decided to be good, my heart being influenced by my father and mother's nurturing love._

* * *

'Excuse me Miss, but I saw your husband talking to another woman behind the pub!'

The woman thanked the boy and then took off at lightening speed. The little boy chuckled lightly before running over to the bully and smacking the teenager around. It felt good to get revenge.

'Please! Stop! Here! Take this and leave me alone!'

The little boy pocketed the good coin and helped the cowering boy. The littler boy smiled in thanks and handed a doll to him, asking to find Rosie.

The boy hunted around for Rosie before finding the girl crying aimlessly in a corner. The boy patted her head gently and gave her the doll. The little girl shrieked in happiness and then hugged the boy, who grew bright red.

After agreeing to the man's request, the little boy stood guard between the man's stuff. Soon though, a young ruffian decided to mess with the boy and started to taunt the boy into smashing everything. The boy stood his ground and waited for the man to return.

'Well son, I heard all about your good deeds from the villagers. As promised, here's a gold coin for each deed.'

The little boy shrieked with delight at the 4 gold pieces in his hands. The boy took off quickly to find the merchant and purchased the box of chocolates for 3 coins.

'Here ye' go lad! I've been saving that box for today because I always liked your sis' and I knew today was her special day! No matter, give a happy birthday to your sis' for me!'

The boy immediately dashed for the main gate, finding his sister playing around in the empty patches.

_

* * *

_

I always did think of my sister as a physic. For reasons unknown, she could always find the uncanny ability to predict the future. I found out the hard way when I tried to disapprove her prediction on to avoid bees on my birthday. I got stung so bad, I looked like a pin cushion!

* * *

'Hello brother! Sorry about last night with my thrashing. I had another one of my dreams; I was standing here in this field when something bad happened. I don't remember what but let's not worry for now. So where is my gift? I hope you didn't forget like last year!'

'No sister! Here have this!'

Screaming was heard as the little boy passed the box of chocolates to his sister. The young woman smiled happily at him before walking towards the passage back to the village.

'Come little brother, we have to tell mother and father what you got me!'

As both siblings walked home, their feet froze in their tracks as a man came running in screaming!

'BANDITS!'

The man didn't get to the passage as an arrow was lodged in his skull. Both siblings ran like hell as more men drabbed in black cloth came rushing in. The sister ran ahead even though the boy tripped and landed in the tall grass, effectively shielding him from any eyes.

_

* * *

_

It was then that I knew my world was crumbling. I had lost consciousness for God knows how long. When I awoke, Oakvale was burning and the screams of unfortunate souls filled the once peaceful sky. I rushed home and that was when I met destiny. I knew……I was alone.

* * *

The boy ran everywhere, looking for his family. The boy only found writhing bodies and burning houses. Tears were falling in steady drops as the young boy reached the town square and found the merchant.

'Run lad! There be…nothing…left…here'

The merchant passed on as the boy ran even more furious to his home; the fiery roof only gave more sadness to the boy's heart as he neared a body on the ground.

The little boy was standing over his father's prone body. Cold hard bitter tears flowed freely as the lad tried shaking his father awake. Realizing he was dead, the boy collapsed in a heap upon his father's chest and cried until a voice reached his ears.

The little boy looked up to see a drunken bandit weave strangely over to the boy and mutter slurred words.

'Ye' father was a stupid waste of skin. He tried to fight us all to protect his wife and daughter. I just wished you were here to see how they cried when I jabbed my long sword through his heart! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! He was such a foolish man!'

_

* * *

_

When the bandit had said those words, I knew he had awakened my other side. My monster side. After years of silent peace, I find my world destroyed and my family dead. I don't remember what happened after I picked up my father's axe, all I remember was awakening to find a mushy pile of remains and blood on my hands and father's axe.

* * *

The bandit never saw the light of day as the boy ran an axe through his stomach. The bandit only looked down in surprise as the boy looked up and gripped the axe. With one swoop, the axe had made a clean cut across the bandits' face. The man only fell down from his drunken state, giving the boy advantage to pounce on him with and tear apart his body.

The boy growled like an animal as he slammed the axe down upon the man's face, not caring for the cries of mercy. He would make cut after cut upon the torso so the entrails and guts spilled out. The blood flowed freely from the man's wounds as the boy just hacking away at his being.

When the boy finally stopped, he crawled back to his father's body and cried once more, not noticing the bandit rushing at him until a large blast killed him. The boy looked up and saw a man with strange blue markings covering his face.

'We must leave. It is not safe here.'

The boy only nodded as he picked up his father's axe and waited.

'Hmm, I expected you to cling to your father's body. But I see you have sense enough to see they're all dead, and you don't want to join them.'

'Yes, I wish for vengeance.'

'Very well, take my hand.'

The boy stared one last time at the burning remains of Oakvale before gripping the man's hand tightly, feeling some magic flow through him as both people teleported out of there.

'Come now, I though you had a stronger stomach.'

'Shut up please, I don't feel like talking.'

'Very well, my name is Maze and I'm the head of the Guild of Heroes. You must've heard of it. Anyways, if it's vengeance you seek, then this place is the only area to retrieve that training.'

Both figures walked to the enormous building looming high and entered as Maze continued to talk.

'I'll introduce you to the Guildmaster before you'll settle in. Tomorrow, we start your training to become a hero.'

As they entered, both were greeted by an old man known as the Guildmaster.

'I have a new student for you.'

'Hmm, he doesn't look like much hero material to me, but I suppose you know what you're doing.'

The Guildmaster walked up the stairs before turning and motioning to the boy.

'Come, your room will be shared by our brightest pupil. Whisper. You'll meet her tomorrow.'

The boy nodded and followed, sitting down on the comfortable bed as the Guildmaster told him where to meet next morning. When the old man finally left, the boy curled up in bed and cried into his hands, slipping into slumber just as the moon shone bright.

_

* * *

_

When I slept in that bed that I knew was not my home's, I knew for sure my life was real destroyed. Only pain and sorrow racked at my heart as my eyes closed and my wheezing finally ended. I could only see the dead figure of my father lying there as I closed my eyes.

* * *

A/N: There ya go! First chapter of my Fable story. It might just seem like a retelling, but try thinking of adding actual speaking and other events that you would do in Fable. 


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable

Well, here chapter 2. Oh, and please drop a review now and then.

* * *

_When the first rays of morning came, I refused to even move from my bed. I would just lie there, replaying the god awful memories of what happened the day before. I didn't want to get up; I wanted to lay there until I died. But my pesky roommate, Whisper, had other plans._

* * *

'Get up! Lazybones! You were supposed to meet the Guildmaster in the main room today!'

The little boy groggily climbed out of bed, his mind hazy. He shook himself wildly before running out of the room, dashing down the stairs only to find an empty room.

'Looks like he got tired of waiting farm boy, I believe he is on the other side of the river, waiting for you to get over there.'

The boy nodded and once again dashed off, running at full speed to the melee ring.

'Ah there you are. I was waiting for you to wake up until I grew tired and decided to take a walk. Now that you're here, I guess I can train you in some melee combat. Just enter the ring.'

The boy nodded as he stepped into the ring. Immediately, a straw dummy sprung up as the Guildmaster explained what to do.

'Okay boy, let's see what you got! Swing at this dummy until I tell you to stop.'

The boy walked up to it but couldn't swing at it. He raised a fist but dropped it as he saw no reason to hit a straw dummy.

'C'mon boy! Don't you want to avenge your family?!? That dummy is a mere stepping stone to the full stone path of vengeance you must walk!'

_

* * *

_

I don't remember why I went raging mad. Maybe it was at my weakness, my sorrow, or just at my life. I don't know why, all I do know was that I grew angry and enraged and tore the straw apart. The Guildmaster was startled.

* * *

The boy lost his pacifist look. His once normal childish stare was replaced with a fiery flamed face as he assaulted the dummy.

The Guildmaster was too startled to stop the boy as he took a large swing that caused the dummy to break upon impact. The boy still continued his merciless beating upon the remains of the inanimate object.

Finally the Guildmaster used Will to restrain the boy from beating the splintering pieces of wood. He sighed mentally as he tossed the boy a stick and told him to destroy 10 dummies while he spoke with Maze.

'Where did you find this one? He has the inner rage of a bull when slapped with a red towel!'

'In the burning remains of Oakvale, crying upon his father's dead body next to a bloodied axe and pile of remains.'

The Guildmaster silently absorbed the information as he watched the boy swing and smack the several dummies into nothing but piles of straw.

'I see now why you bought him here. The boy has raw strength rivaling even that of the legendary Thunder! This boy is full of potential!'

'I assumed it at best. Though he really is just a farmboy, I predict he will become a great hero of strength.'

The little boy paid no heed to the two old men talking; he just found an outlet for his anger. He smacked the dummies into pieces before being stopped by the Guildmaster.

'That is enough boys; you just made enough experience to become a physical monster!' The boy actually laughed hard at the Guildmaster's little joke, he loosened his anger and stepped out of the ring.

'Well then, I hear the distant call of the forest alarm. I believe it's those annoying beetles again. Why don't you head down to the woods and deal with them?'

'Yes sir'

The boy ran to the entrance of the Guild Woods and entered slowly. He stalked around for a few minutes before a nest of beetles arose from their hiding area and advanced upon the boy.

The boy didn't panic as he swung like a wild animal. It wasn't long before the boy emerged from the woods, covered in sweat and beetle blood.

'Well done! Those beetles can be a damn nuisance sometimes. Anyways, why don't you look around for a few more quests or if you like, you can go to bed and prepare for the next years of training.'

The boy just sat there and thought about his current choices. Stay or leave.

* * *

_It must have been eternity before I made up my mind. I spent the rest of the day helping lazy men and beautiful wives. Fetch apples or slay ravens. I was paid in food or gold, either that helped me. _

_Finally, I told the Guildmaster my choice and went to bed, dreaming of my years ahead. _

_I spent 5 years in the Guild. I would practice my swordsmanship or spend the days playing with Whisper. At night, my eyes would grow heavy as I read and read tome after tome of ancient Albion history and the ways of Will. _

_Finally, after 7 years of hellish training, I could become an apprentice hero!_

* * *

'Hey lazybones! You're late again! The Guildmaster is waiting on the other side for you to practice the sword! Get up!'

After being doused with 7 buckets of water, the young boy finally rose from bed and grumbled softly to himself as he ran after the retreating form of Whisper. When the pair had reached the training ring, The Guildmaster handed the boy a Long sword of fine steel.

'Okay, young man, today, we will see who is the better one. Whisper or you.'

'Heh, this farmboy beating my Whisper? I doubt that immensely!'

'Ah, Thunder! Come to check up on your sister's progress?'

The large hulking man nodded as the Guildmaster turned back to them and rang the starting bell. Whisper took a fighting stance while the hero rushed at her. The young man made swing after swing at Whisper who effectively blocked his strikes until a sudden flourish sent her flying.

Whisper slid to the side and beat the boy across the hip with her staff, but was caught off guard by a side roll and suddened punch to the gut. The young woman proceeded to roll back and double over in pain.

The young man took full advantage and made a jump slash before swooping low to hit Whisper in the legs, knocking the girl down and the young man holding his sword to her throat.

'Well done young man!'

'Hmph, Whisper you should have seen me in the arena! Maybe that will show you some moves!'

'Let us fight again! I can beat him!'

'We have few heroes as it is! We can't train future heroes if you two tear each other apart!'

* * *

_The Guildmaster was right. Me and Whisper had a close bond, almost a brother and sister type of thing. If I had to choose between our lives, I would lose mine to save hers._

* * *

'Okay, for your next task, it is time to learn archery. Meet me over there.' The Guildmaster pointed to the large range of dummies moving back and forth.

When both teacher and student arrived, the Guildmaster handed the boy a bow crafted from the firm trunk of a Yew tree.

'Okay, try your hand at archery. Just hold down the bowstring and release to shoot arrows. The longer you hold the more powerful. Now then, let's have some practice.'

The young man fired 7 arrows at the dummies, hitting 4 in the head, 2 in the chest and missing 1. He smiled lightly as the Guildmaster applauded softly.

'Well, then that's enough. Now that we mastered the basics of swordsmanship and archery, now is the time to teach you about Will.'

The pair walked to the waterfall area where the Guildmaster proceeded to explain the use of Will and its extent.

'Okay, try striking that dummy with lightening.'

The boy channeled his Will power into his hand and from his fingertips flew a straight bolt of concentrated electricity that reduced the straw dummy to ash,

'Good, now try that with the rest of them!'

The next few minutes were spent with reducing MANY straw dummies into ash. When the sun started to set, the Guildmaster patted the boy affectionately and told him to rest. The next year will be his final as a trainee hero and finally an actually hero apprentice.

'Rest easy boy, in 12 months, you will finally be a hero apprentice!'

_I rest easy on my bed, dreaming of my last year here. Within 12 months, me and Whisper will leave behind this old rugged home and venture out in search of a new one. I hope I will meet some new friends; it gets pretty lonely here sometimes. _

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get the training out of the way before advancing to Bowerstone


	3. Chapter 3: It's Hero Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable

Okay, guess I'll answer the review

TwilightfanNO1: Yeah, I can see how annoyed people would be to just reread the entire game. I've actually suck at summaries but I'll change it later. Truth be told, some new ideas and characters will be included.

Okay, I skipped the Graduation ceremony because I didn't feel like typing a whole lot of crap. So I'm just going to skip ahead to the Guildmaster's explaination of said quests and upgrades.

* * *

'Well done young hero! You are now officially a hero apprentice!'

'Thank you, Guildmaster.'

'Ah, and apparently we managed to fix your little mute problem.'

'Yes, I can speak freely of even of the most trivial matters now. Thank you for teaching me.'

The hero was standing in the quest room. Only 2 hours ago did the man face off against Maze and managed to hurt the legendary Will user. The hero had used every trick and skill taught to him and not only defeated Maze, but left a little scar for him. Whisper was currently talking with Thunder about the arena while the hero was busy speaking with the Guildmaster. Though the years of sweet free lodging and food now came to an end, the hero was ready to embark on his journey.

'Well then, I have only a few more matters to finish before you can depart. First is the experience chamber over there.' The Guildmaster extended his index finger accordingly.

'Maze and I have spent a full restless year of our lives building that room. In it is imbued with powerful Will magic that allows you to improve your skills and such. Once you have gathered enough experience orbs, feel free to come back and spend them in the chamber.'

'So I can improve my abilities by entering that chamber and spending a few experience orbs to train in there? But won't that take time?

'Not to fear hero. Maze modified the room with a special time manipulation spell. Once you begin the training, months or even years in that chamber will only feel like minutes to us.' **(A/N: Seriously, you just automatically gain this power up or enhancement by spending a few orbs? No time required? That's Bulls__t)**

'Amazing……may I try it now?' The hero was eager to start spending his vast amount of experience orbs.

'Not yet young hero. There is still more I need to teach you. Come over here to this map.' Both men stood over a large map of all of Albion.

'Now then, as the name of this room applies, you can access quests here, both optional for renown or money or your main quest, ones that will lead you to your family.' The Guildmaster channeled some Will into the map and suddenly 3 quests appeared in different regions.

'Now these here are called quest cards. Every quest you complete will be added to your collection, a good way to show your worth. If you fail a quest, do not fret as the quest will be renewed as nothing had happened. The only cost is you must give up every item and experience orb you acquired on the quest, plus you must pay a fee. Anyhow, we currently have 3 available for your status.' The Guildmaster held up three different cards, 2 silver cards and one golden card.

'The silver cards are of the same quest but of different sides. One serves for good, the other for evil. This golden quest card was filed recently so you might want to accept it now before it disappears. The silver quest cards will be put on hold until you return so no worries. Here, read the quest information before rushing off, it might help you.' The Guildmaster handed the card to the hero as he dispersed the rest.

'Hmm, this card says a queen wasp and its hive is attacking the local picnic area.......this was sent only a minute ago! I must hurry, there isn't much time!' The hero tied his bag more securely around his back as he rushed out.

The hero ran as fast as he could, ignoring all the common folk as he entered the picnic area. The sight that greeted him only made the hero seethe with anger. A giant wasp was attacking helpless families as the smaller ones feasted on an unfortunate soul. A man ran up to the hero, begging for help.

'Please! Hero you must aid us! This giant bug will be the death of us unless you can kill it! Please!'

'Stand back, I don't want anyone to come down to the tables as I fight, understood?'

'Yes, thank you!' The man started to beckon and holler for families to come to the opening.

The hero calmly walked down the slope to the massive swarm of wasps surrounding the food and the dead soul. As soon as the hero drew his bow and took aim at the queen, the swarms forgot their task and rushed at the hero.

'You ain't killing another poor unfortunate soul today, you ugly piece of garbage!' The hero fired arrow after arrow at the queen but the incoming wasp swarms blocked his shots and the numbers barely dwindled as the hero grew fatigued. Still the hero refused to yield and drew his blade and charged at the swarm, swinging in arcs. Finally, the hero managed to fight his way to the queen.

The hero was too preoccupied with his duel that he didn't see the man from before descend down the slope and swat away the wasps to get to the hero. Only when the man cried for help did the hero turn and find the figure of the man slump lifelessly to the floor, his body filled with venom and riddled with wasp stings.

'No! I told you not to come back, you fool!' The hero grew angry as the wasp flocked to the dead man and started to tear the flesh from his bones.'

The hero turned to the queen who just flied lazily in the air, musing over the hero's futile attempts to slay her. The hero grew more agitated and his hands started to pulsate with a dangerous red glow. His eyes narrowed as the hero felt Will being channeled into his palms before launching a heavy fire spell at the queen, effectively singeing its body.

'_Hero, you have just unlocked the great gift of fire! Quickly now, before the swarm comes to protect its queen, cast fire upon the queen to kill it! Without her, the colony is nothing!' _

The hero gritted his teeth as he once again channeled his anger and Will into his palms, forming another large fireball. With great satisfaction, the hero launched the spell at the queen, destroying its existence when it connected.

After seeing their leader dead, the remaining wasps flied away in a hasty retreat. The hero breathed a heavy sigh of relief, walking over to the dead man and nodding in sadness. The families came rushing in and immediately praised the hero. It wasn't long before he was mobbed by all sides with thanks. Before leaving, a man suggested he cut off the queen's head and keep it as a trophy to show others proof of his valiant deed today. The hero only nodded as he drew his blade again and started to hack away at the queen's neck. Within minutes, the hero now had his first trophy.

'Thank you for saving us Chicken Chaser. We're sorry for demanding so much of you but please accept this gold and the remaining items on the tables. Once again thank you and we're sorry we can't pay you more than the food we have and this sum of gold.'

'(Chicken Chaser?) No worries, I prefer to do quests for the greater good than gold or fame, thank you for the food though.'

The wife smiled brightly as she went back to her husband's corpse and started to pray for his soul. The hero remained there for a few seconds before leaving. As soon as he stepped out of the picnic area, the voice of the Guildmaster reached his ears again.

'_Well done hero! I see you have improved greatly since you first got here. Anyhow, Maze requested you meet him in Bowerstone. Just take the north route until you see the guards.'_

The hero started to walk north until some villagers who saw him started to call him Chicken Chaser. The hero tried to ignore it but soon the group was following him and chanting that insult. Before long, the hero drew his blade and turned to face the trio of men.

'WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME CHICKEN CHASER?'

'Umm…don't you know that be ye' title?'

'Title…I have a title?'

'Ye' do. All heroes must have a title. If ye' don't like yours, than go visit the title merchant down by the entrance to the Heroes' Guild.'

'Oh, thank you.'

The hero withdrew his blade and walked back to the merchant shouting out names. The man greeted the hero before showing off his wares, a fine selection for beginners in his words.

'Hmm, I'll take Sabre.'

'Well then, that will be 250 gold pieces and then your new title will be Sabre Fighter.'

'Fighter? I was only called Chicken Chaser, where does the Fighter come from?'

'Aye' it comes from using many different skills and deeds, ye' proven yourself worthy of being a fighter.'

The hero nodded and paid his title. He walked quickly to Bowerstone, hoping he wasn't trying Maze's patience. After running for a few minutes, the hero came upon a beggar and a bully. Though the hero wanted to just run past, the familiar face of the bully made his feet stop. The bully was currently messing with an old beggar.

'Stop that! I told you I once was a hero of renown!' The beggar held his hands up to protect his face from the bully's breath as the teen burped repeated.

The hero grew angry at how an old man was treated and thus walked up to the teen and punched him in the face. The young boy cowered and ran off to Bowerstone while the beggar thanked the hero.

'Thank ye' kindly lad. I was once a great hero but hard times befell me and thus I now go around asking for some gold and food to live. Thanks for the help, I'll be sure to tell people about ye'!'

The beggar ran off to Bowerstone too, the hero nodding his head slightly before running towards the giant gates. A large bridge spanned the beautiful river and the hero could not help but admire everything. At the front tower stood two guards that barred his entrance. The hero fumed slightly before asking to be let into Bowerstone.

'Sorry Sabre Fighter, we can't let ye' in unless you hand over your weapons!' The guard tapped a plaque that told that Bowerstone was peaceful and thus, no one was allowed weapons.

'Fine, here be my broadsword and bow.' The hero thrust the two weapons into the guard's hands before walking into town. The hero peered around, admiring the great buildings and stalls selling many potions and items. The hero walked to the Traven where Maze stood, waiting patiently for the boy.

'Well, have you been enjoying the attention? Yes I heard about your encounter with the wasp queen. Most of Bowerstone is talking about you. Don't let it go to your head now. Anyways, I hope you are prepared because there are dark forces out there that will put your giant insect to shame.'

'Hmph, I don't care! I can take on an army of them!' The hero folded his arms defiantly across his chest.

'Tell me then, how much do you remember on the day I bought you to the Guild, the same day the raid on Oakvale happened.'

'...I remember killing the bandit, and crying A LOT! But still, nothing of importance…' The hero lowered his head as Maze put his arm on his shoulder.

'I know, a terrible night in all of Albion history. Anyways, when I found you, I thought the bandits killed your whole family and you were next, but there actually might be another survivor.'

'What! Who?!?' The hero gripped Maze by the collar and stared coldly into his eyes.

'Your sister.' The Will master made no sign or feature that he was scared that he was being threatened by someone half his size.

The hero released his grip and hung his head low. Maze walked a few paces away before talking again.

'Its only a rumor, so there's no way to be certain, but I thought you should know.'

The hero nodded in appreciation and then turned to stare off into the distance and thought hard about what he had just heard.

'Oh and for pity's sake, replace that basic equipment while you're here. You look ridiculous!' Maze muttered while teleporting away.

'Fine, geez you don't have to be such an ass about it!' Sabre yelled at the disappearing blue glow as he walked into the Traven for much needed rest. The man inhaled the salty smell of beer and meals as he sat down at a table. He glanced around, waiting to be served before promptly walking over to woman who motioned for him, stating her name as Brair Rose and how he needed to 'learn' a few things about renown and trophies.

From afar, a cloaked figure could be seen, twirling a deadly star made of metal between his fingers. The figure smiled, getting up from his seat on the grass and approaching the Traven, his cloak covering essentially his entire body while a hood concealed his face. The figure chuckled lightly, smiling at his good fortune.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's a cliffe for ya! Who is this mysterious guy?


	4. Chapter 4: A Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable

Sabre was happily giggling while he downed another beer. After his talk with Briar Rose, the hero turned to his table where his paid meal was all set. After gorging himself on the freshly cooked chicken and consuming the hearty corn with green beans, the hero ordered a drink.

Imagine the man's surprise when the bartender told him he had nothing but beer, the hero had never tried it before and guess it was better than hunting for his own water. After the first sip, Sabre was immediately hooked. It wasn't long before the entire Traven was chanting his name as he downed his 50th beer.

By now, Sabre was beyond tipsy, probably somewhere between trashed and drunk. Half the people in the bar were shocked at how the hero did not vomit. The hero pranced around, his walking jumbled and his words slurred beyond recognition. The mercenary in the corner grew agitated as he needed to constantly push the drunken man away while the bartender chucked lightly at his antics.

Soon, the entire Traven was angry at the hero with his drunken antics, the bartender consented after a flurry of complaints. He looked underneath his counter for the bucket he kept for these occasions and ran outside to fill it with water from the well nearby. After a full 5 minutes, the bartender rushed back inside and dumped the bucket's contents on Sabre.

The young man instantly sobered and shook his head constantly to rid his hair of any excess water. He sat back down and waited for the world to be still again before he decided to walk outside. During all these antics, the hero failed to see the incoming shadowy figure. The man hidden by the cloak and hood that concealed his being, walked up to the hero, pulled out a dagger, and impaled it into the hero's hand.

With a yelp of pain, the hero glared at the figure who smiled lightly, though his hood concealed this. Immediately the entire folk in the Traven called for the guards while the figure laughed heartily.

'If you want revenge, meet me outside the town gates. There, I'll show you who I am.' The man laughed again as a group of guards ran into the Traven. The figure only smiled as he threw a metal star at one of the men before using a Guild seal to teleport away.

The star zoomed through the air and nailed a guard in the heart, the men around him backed up considerable as the man fell down and died. Sabre shook his head and sobered himself up with a couple of slaps as he saw the guards drag away their dead friend.

'Great, not only do I have to worry about a fucking hand wound, I got to fucking go kill a damn asshole I don't even know!' Sabre grumbled loudly as he tried to remove the dagger still pinning his hand to the table.

Finally the hero pulled his hand free but at the cost of severe blood loss. Sabre gripped his hand tightly as he yelped with pain. The waitress that served him from before rushed over quickly and handed him a roll of gauze and started to help the man wrap his wound. The soft touch of the woman attracted Sabre, his eyes wandering towards her figure and admiring her curves and beautiful face.

When she caught him staring at her, she couldn't help but giggle. She couldn't help but think that Sabre was handsome yet rough sometimes. She smiled before letting go of his hand and snapping her fingers in front of his face, waking him from his state.

"Well, if you're done staring at me, I would like to know a little more about you...if that's okay."

Sabre grinned before pulling up a chair for the lady, chatting away with her. She revealed her name was June, a woman who worked hard hours to provide for herself and her family. The hero was intrigued with how everyday she took care of someone in the family, never getting a chance to have fun or relax. Feeling sorry for her, he tried to purchase her a meal but she initally refused, not wanting to burden him.

Smiling gently, she rose and waved goodbye, resuming her usual work but not without a little gift. Setting her hips to sway and her slender body to move, she giggled softly as she could see Sabre's eyes be glued to her. Again he felt himself enter the state where he couldn't do anything but stare at her body, that is, until the bartender threw the bucket at him.

"Get going! You spent enough time oogling the girl!"

Sheepishly grinning, he stood up and left a few extra gold coins before walking out, the air filling his nostrils.

Sighing deeply, the hero wandered out the city gates, grabbing his sword as he passed by. Following the signs, Sabre noticed that the ground soon started to crunch with his steps. Looking down, he could see that leaves had littered the ground. No longer worried about sneak attacks, Sabre continued on, making sure to draw his sword when the first signs of trouble came.

When the monsters in the forest chose to rear their ugly faces, the blade of his steel Long sword drove into their hide and ended their miserable life, dropping valuable green orbs. After wandering into the heart of the forest, Sabre couldn't help but feel something was amiss.

His worry proved to be true as when he stopped to rest, he heard the sound of whizzing metal. Diving out of the way, he could see 3 metal stars digging into the trunk of a tree where he was resting. Drawing his sword warily, he looked to where the general direction of the stars flew from and gulped.

There stood the mysterious figure, surrounded by bandits armed with swords and bows. The figure flexed his fingers, showing a star on each one as he stared at Sabre.

"Get him."


	5. Chapter 5: Cousin?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable

A/N: NO I AM NOT DEAD. Sorry, just wanted to say that all in CAPS. Anyways, yeah I know its been slow. Writer's block and what not. The true turning point was when I have to recover all of the fanfics I did, including several chapters of this story, after my computer crashed and burned. So yeah, sorry for the shortness and probably next to none crap action but I'm working on making these longer and better. Just please be patient.

Blackness was all that greeted Sabre when he opened his eyes. Looking around, he could see that he was in what looked to be a crudely made hut. His blade was gone and the wounds he suffered from the earlier battle were dressed and fixed. Sabre groaned inwardly as he remembered what happened during the fight.

_Sabre drove his blade into a man's chest, driving it upwards and cleaning cleaving the man's face. Casting a fire ball behind him to ward off the potential sneak attack he knew was there. Ducking under a swipe from a bandit's blade, he parried it with his right hand, slicing through his mid-section. Sabre sweated slightly as he realized that he only had mana potions left and his lack of healing spells was an extreme problem. _

_As his fatigue grew, so did his wounds. A bandit slashed his back in an X mark while the mysterious stranger threw several stars at him. Blasting away some bandits in fiery death while using his left hand to deflect the projectiles with his sword, the battle wore on like this for a long time. Sabre would suffer wounds and block, nothing more. As his strength failed him, Sabre collapsed to his knees and shed a tear. _

_His mind wandered back to Oakvale, how he spent his life training to avenge them yet he would fall here. He closed his eyes as the mysterious figure approached him, pulling out a dagger. He smiled evilly as he dipped it in some sort of vial._

"_Nighttime hero boy." He said as he stabbed him in the back._

Sabre struggled slightly, ropes binding his hands together. The hero stared out into the open doorway of the hut he was held captive in, a fire pit looming shadows everywhere while the bandits laughed and drank deeply. Sabre wanted to escape but couldn't, his sword taken away and his wounds too serious for hand-to-hand combat between the beasts that wandered the forest at night.

The hero struggled harder, agitated at how his months of strength training did nothing against breaking free from a few strands of tightened rope. Sabre kept trying to break free, yet he finally stopped when the mysterious figure entered. He smiled at him; the fire illuminated his evil grin.

"I have an offer for you. I'm going to push you out there, and if you can knock out everyone dancing without your hands, I'll tell you who I am."

The stranger pulled out his dagger and cut Sabre free, pushing him out outside into a dirt ring. Bandits were circling him, swaying from left to right as the beer that entered their system affected them. Sabre cracked his neck before tripping one of the dancers and stealing his drink. Smashing the mug upon the ground, the hero eased into a stance, ready to fight.

The first few bandits that attacked rushed at him from the left. One man had a knife while the others wielded broken bottles of rum. Sabre dodged expertly, swaying his body to avoid the glass while kicking his offenders in the gut and then curb stomping them in the neck. The first few bandits fell as such, but the next wave was smarter. They were more cautious, making sure their swipes were more accurate and combined. Sabre was having a hell of a time dodging; his swift movements were almost a blur as he fell into a pace.

Sabre ducked and then did a leg sweep, knocking over a few bandits into each other. Slamming his foot down into each of their face's, he head butted a taller man in the nuts and used his kneeing form to jump high in the air and roundhouse kick the last bandit in the face. As the groaning bodies of the bandits laid on ground, the mysterious figure looked at him from the hut and walked forward to Sabre and handed him his sword.

"Well, it's been a while. Come on; follow me to my personal home. I have much to tell you."

Sabre was sitting in a comfy home back at Bowerstone. He was tapping his fingers in boredom as the figure sat opposite of him sipping an entire bottle of beer. The figure kept staring at the sun dial he had situated in the living room.

"Well, to begin. I'm your cousin."

The blank stare that greeted him was more than enough to be said that Sabre did not believe what the bandit had said. He was ready to voice his disagreement when the bandit held his hand up for silence. Pulling down the hood that covered his face, Sabre had his first real look at his mysterious attacker. The man had a scar that ran through one of his eyes, yet the didn't impair his ability to see. The mop of black hair was slightly dirty and unhealthy looking. The black eyes that bore into his Sabre's own made sure to get the message across. This man wasn't lying.

"You know, back when Oakvale was still our home, a little boy would come and visit." The mystery man said after a short uncomfortable silence.

"He would happily toddle after his bigger cousins, a girl that had strange future seeing powers and a boy that had a great kindness in his heart."

A nagging ache in Sabre's head starting to grow louder and more prominent as the figure continued. A little memory surfaced into Sabre's mind eye, showing him with his sister when they were younger and had...a companion.

"I'm not sure if you still remember me. Hell, I stopped visiting just 2 years before the bandits attacked. I stopped coming to see you two because my parents were dead." The figure said, his voice laced with emotion.

"They died protecting me. I'm still not sure if you remember this. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised of you didn't. But 2 years before Oakvale fell to a bandits' raid, I lumbered into town, trying to reach your house. Auntie managed to dress and clean my wounds, but you were the one that actually made me feel better. You kept going on and on about how when we grew up, you would help me exact my revenge on the damnable monster in the night that killed them. It was then, I decided to become a hero. I attended the Guild for Heroes for only 4 years before embarking on my own adventure. Made myself some unwanted renown for plundering but I didn't give a shit."

Sabre took this in as much as he could. His brain was already hurting enough and the beer he kept drinking did nothing to help. When he finished the alcoholic beverage, his 'cousin' looked at him. From the look in his eyes, he coudl tell he was hoping he remembered him. And remembered him he did. Sabre put down the bottle and got up before opening his arms wide. His cousin didn't wait a second longer to stand up and return the hug. When the men separated, Sabre took a good look at his cousin for a short while before smiling.

"I always did say you were a little thief in training."

"Yeah, well shut it. Just because I can pick a pocket does not mean I'm evil or anything."

"I never said anything about that but whatever. Okay look, I need some proper sleep. Taking in all this does not help with the fact I can't feel certain parts of my body."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. The poison was supposed to wear off 2 hours after injection."

"How long has it been? My legs feel all wobbly and my arms feel numb."

His cousin checked the sun dial quickly before scratching his cheek in a little in embarrassment.

"Uh, I might have given you a little more than intended. So far, I think it's been 4...5 hours tops?"

Sabre looked at his cousin with a mixture of anger/confusion/and terror before taking a swing at his face. His fist was blocked easily and Sabre grimaced at how he couldn't feel anything but pins and little needles.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Look, just get some sleep until the effect wears off. There's a bedroom upstairs. Feel free to use that."

Sabre rolled his eyes before slowly making his way towards the stairs to the upper floor but before he turned the corner to the hallway where it would lead to the spare bedroom, he turned his head back and smiled.

"Thanks, Justin." And then Sabre stalked to his room and collapsed on the bed, letting blissful sleep overtake him.


End file.
